The Beginning
by Syrae
Summary: Harm and Mac settle into married life. Sequel to Obeying Orders. Finally updated!
1. For I will love you

**A/N: Finally, here is the first chapter of the sequel to Obeying Orders. It took me long enough, I know. But a lot of things always get into the way. For those of you who are also reading Covered up, I'm working on that one. **

**I hope you'll enjoy. ****

* * *

New Rabb Residence**

Falls Church, VA

1045 hours local

Mattie was pacing in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of lemonade, trying to get her nerves under control. Her parents would come home today. After two weeks spent at the Virgin Islands, they would come home and start their new life.

In the past two weeks, she, Jen, and the couple's parents had picked an amazing house for them, bought it and moved all of their belongings into it. Mattie, Trish and Frank had been staying at the finished house for the past three days.

'Good morning darling' Trish greeted her granddaughter.

'Hey Grams' Mattie said, slipping of her stool and putting her glass in the sink. She bit her lip.

Trish Burnett-Rabb smiled and stroke over the teenagers head. In the past two weeks they had worked with everyone on the house; and now her son and daughter-in-law were coming home and she was feeling the same anticipation her granddaughter was feeling. 'Are you nervous?'

Mattie shot her a look. 'Aren't you?'

The older lady shrugged. 'Just a little. Harm and Mac love each other, they're married, just coming back from their honeymoon and they are going to start their new life together. With their family'.

It didn't set Mattie's mind at ease. 'What if they don't like the house?'

'They'll like the house' Trish assured her. She patted Mattie's arm. 'Could you run down the store for me and get the cake?'

Mattie nodded, grabbing the car keys from the side table. Frank had given her a new car as some sort of 'welcome to the family' present. Adding that she had gotten her driver license a couple of weeks before Harm and Mac got married, and she was totally set. 'No problem'.

Trish handed her the note and Mattie ran outside to her car. She shook her head and looked around the living room. They had purchased one of the biggest houses they had found, with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, dining room, big kitchen, attic, home office and a garage big enough to store both Corvette's, Harm's Lexus and Mattie's new Mini Cooper.

Mac's mom, Diane, had stayed around to help with the house, and so had AJ. Sergei and Galina had gone back to Russia three days after the wedding as had most of the other guests that had flown in for the wedding. Sturgis and Keeter both had to report back to duty the Monday after, as had Skates and Tuna.

Two weeks of honeymooning had been over for the couple now, and they didn't have to worry about a house. No moving in other apartments, hell, no moving at all. Jen had moved too; she had moved into Mac's old apartment, which was settled in a safer neighborhood than Harms old loft.

'Trish?' Jen pocked her head into the kitchen, startling Trish. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you'.

'Don't worry about that dear'. She looked at her watch. 'I didn't think you would be here yet. How's the new apartment?'

Jen grinned from ear to ear. 'Amazing. No nosy neighbors anymore and a lot more space. I like it'.

Looking around the kitchen, Trish tried to decide if she hadn't forgotten anything. Everything looked neat and clear. 'I bet you do'.

'Where are Frank and Mattie?' Jen asked.

'Frank went to the airport to pick them up and Mattie went to get the cake'. Trish only noticed now that Jen had set a big bag on the kitchen counter. 'What is that?' She pointed at the bag.

Jen started to unload it. 'This are the five albums with wedding pictures'.

'_Five_ albums?'

'Yep, five albums. We gave every couple/family a camera with a thirty- photo roll remember? I'm a bit surprised there aren't more of them. It doesn't even include the series the hired photographer shot'.

Trish started to look through one of them. 'Where is that one than?' she wanted to know.

'That one is already in the den, in the bookcase'.

Nodding, Trish suddenly started to laugh.

'What?' Jen moved around the kitchen island to look over her shoulder and smiled. 'Yep, that was a moment'.

Josh was dipping Mattie while dancing and had his lips locked to hers. They were a cute couple, but according to Harm's face in the background he wasn't too happy about it.

'Have they seen each other this week?' Jen asked.

'Josh stopped by two days ago' Trish answered. 'They were locked together again the moment he arrived. I think they will spend more time together now Mattie has her own car'.

Jen smiled. 'I wonder what Harm will say to that you know. His daughter having a boyfriend and her own car'.

Trish smiled as she turned another page. 'I wouldn't worry about it too much. Besides, it's his own fault; he should've adopted a baby to buy him some more time to get used to the idea of his daughter having other men in her life more important than he is. But no, he wanted a teenager'.

The younger woman laughed. 'You really think Harm would've adopted a baby ma'am? I can see him going through feedings at 0200 and 0400, trying to calm the baby down… But not without Mac by his side ma'am'.

Trish closed the album. 'You're right you know. Absolutely not without Mac by his side'. For a moment, she was lost in thought and then shook her head.

'What?' Jen wanted to know.

'Nothing. Just some very wishful thinking on my part'.

Jen arched an eyebrow; intrigued. 'What kind of wishful thinking?'

Before walking to the hall to open the door, Trish threw over her shoulder: 'That maybe in nine months from now, Harm will have feedings at 2 AM'.

* * *

Dulles International Airport

Washington DC

1104 hours local

The newlywed couple was lazily trotting down the arrival hall on their way to get their luggage. Holding hands and being close had been new two weeks ago, and partly it still was. But it felt too right to be completely new. In their two weeks at the Virgin Islands they had slipped into a comfortable pattern of holding each other just because they wanted to. Because now they really could without guessing for the others feelings. Without it feeling right but "what if…"?

As Harm had predicted, the Virgin Islands had been perfect for spending two weeks making love. They had lost track after a couple of days. Not that it had bothered them, not at all actually. But they hadn't spent all their time making love. They had some serious talking to do. Married or not, feelings in the open or not; there were some things left unsaid and it was better out in the open. When everything was finally out in the open, their conversations had turned over to the future. A future they were going to spent together.

During their flight back to the States, they had spent time sleeping, with Mac using Harm as her pillow, talking, making out… At some point, even the flight attendants understood that it wasn't their second honeymoon they had been on.

Now, they were back 'home' if that could be defined any different than: 'wherever you are'.

'Harm?' Mac mumbled.

'Mmm?'

'Have I thanked you for the past two amazing weeks?'

Harm looked down at his wife and smiled. 'Why thank me baby? I just tried to give you what you deserve'.

Mac wondered if there was simply anything else the man could do to her. If it was possible to love him any more than she did now. He was so willing to give her everything he had to offer, without asking her anything in return. The past two weeks had shown that more than once. 'Still, you've given me the two most amazing weeks ever'.

Her husband smiled down at her again. 'I'm just glad that I could be of assistance Mrs. Rabb'.

It still sent the shivers down her spine when he called her that. Sarah Rabb. Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr. Harm took both their bags and tossed them over his shoulder.

'I'm wondering who Mom and Mom send to pick us up' Harm said.

They were probably quite a sight, feeling the eyes of so many people in their backs. Harm was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt that hugged his broad shoulders and torso just perfectly. Mac's soft yellow sundress with deep V-neck fell just right around her body. The high heeled sandals made her legs look longer than they actually were. People had been staring at them at the Virgin Islands and they were staring now. It didn't bother them anymore.

'Probably Pap and Dad' Mac said, kissing his fingers.

Harm nodded. 'I guess'.

She was right. In the arrival hall were Frank and AJ. Both the men had smiles plastered on their face, similar to the smiles Harm and Mac had. Mac let go of Harm to greet her 'father' who enveloped her in a hug.

'Welcome back' Frank said. 'You two look well rested'.

The couple exchanged glances and Harm winked at her. 'No comment'.

The little group started to make their way to the exit of the airport. Mac was happily chatting about the Virgin Islands, securely wrapped in Harms arm. AJ saw that he really had made the best decision almost a year ago when he decided it was time for them to get their heads out of their sixes and had ordered them two weeks ago to get married. They just looked so happy.

'So, where are you taking us? His or my place?'

Frank and AJ traded glances and smiled but didn't say anything. 'You'll see'.

Harm and Mac decided to let the men surprise them and leaned back in their seats; still holding hands. Almost an hour later, Frank pulled up in a street. When Mac saw the houses, her jaw simply dropped. 'You didn't…'

Turning the car up a driveway, Frank stopped the car. Then, he and AJ got out of the car. Mac and Harm followed, totally blown away. Mac grabbed his hand as she looked up to the house. 'No way you did this'.

Frank and AJ just started to walk up the porch, leaving the couple to admire the house. Eventually, Harm and Mac decided to follow them. 'Harm, this place is huge'.

'So I've noticed'. He opened the door to the large hallway and they stood there, totally in awe.

There was movement on their right, and they moved into that direction. The kitchen was stuffed with people. Mattie was the first one to notice that they'd come into the house.

'Mom! Dad!' She sprinted towards them and launched herself into her father's arms. The other guests looked up and smiled, giving the young family some time to reunite.

'Hey Mats'. Harm hugged her and kissed her cheek. 'It's great to see you too baby'. His Flyboy-grin was back into place, as it had been for a while now.

After Mac had gotten a hug from her new daughter, they went to greet the other guests. 'Mom, what are we doing here?' Mac addressed Trish.

Trish smiled. 'What do you think you are doing here Sarah? This is your new house'.

Then it finally really dawned on the two of them. Frank and Trish had really done what they thought they had done. 'You actually mean that this…'

'Rabb Residence all the way Sarah. This is your new home'.

Mac was touched in more than just one way. So this was what it was like to have a family. They took care of everything. 'Since your father paid for the whole wedding, Frank and I decided that the least we could was give you a new home'.

'The _least_ you could do was give us a new home? Are you crazy? This house must've cost a fortune' Mac sputtered.

Frank shook his head. 'Consider it your wedding present Sarah. Be happy with it'.

'I am Pap' she said. 'I really am. I just think… I mean, this is the most expensive gift anyone has ever given me…'

AJ sat his hands on his hips. 'Ah, so the wedding was a cheap one?'

Mac walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 'No Dad, that was not what I was saying. The wedding you gave us must've cost a fortune by itself, I know that. Harm and I insist that we…'

'Don't you even finish that thought Mrs. Rabb. The old man paid for the wedding and that's just the way it stays'.

Harm, who hadn't really said anything since he'd walked into the house, started to laugh. 'I don't think it would be wise if you start to argue with him about that honey. I know you're a Marine, but arguing with you father who also happens to be your CO… He could order you to just forget it'.

'Yeah, now you mention that Dad… Are they going to stay at JAG?' Mattie wanted to know, handing out cake and coffee to her parents.

'For now, they are. I pulled a few strings. As long as Harm doesn't make it to Captain he'll be at JAG. Once you've got promoted I'll probably lose you to the Hill'. AJ shrugged. 'But up until then, you'll be in my command Commander. Don't forget that'.

Harm shook his head. 'I wouldn't dare sir'.

After half an hour, Mattie rose. 'Grams, can I give them the tour through the house?'

Trish nodded. 'Go ahead honey. We'll be right here'.

The couple followed their daughter up the stairs. 'Mats, how many bedrooms does this place have?' Harm asked.

'Five. Three bathrooms, home office, attic, living room, dining room and a garage big enough to store all four cars'.

Harm and Mac exchanged looks. 'Four cars?'

Mattie grinned. 'You'll see'. She opened the door to the master bedroom. 'This is your room'.

It was luxurious. The walls were painted in a cream color, and the dark wooden furniture was just right with it. Everything was new, from the bed to the closet, night stands and Mac's dressing table. The floor length mirror in a corner of the room, gave a perfect view of both of them.

'Wow' Mac mumbled. 'This is amazing Mattie'.

'Have you seen the sheets?' Mattie pointed towards the bed.

Harm walked over to it. He started to smile when he saw the embroidery on the pillowcases. 'Why does Mac's side has an H and have I an S?'

Mattie, who was leaning in the doorway, grinned. 'It's the same as with your wedding rings Dad. You have a bigger S and Mom has a bigger H'.

Unconsciously, their eyes traveled to the weddings bands on their hands. In the middle they had two initials engraved. H and S. Mac had a bigger H, and her own S was positioned right in the middle of the H. Harm's was just the opposite. His little H was right over his bigger S.

'Okay, come on. We have at least seven more rooms to see, and you haven't seen the present Grandpa Frank gave me yet'. Mattie led them to her room and led them through the house. Walking back down the stairs, Harm counted and stood still.

'Mattie, you said there were five bedrooms in this house right? How come we've only seen four?'

Mattie turned around. 'Well, Grandma Trish and Grandma Diane decided that they wanted to leave that one unattached. The bedroom next to yours is supposed to be the nursery'.

Harm stared at her and then at Mac. 'The nursery? They're not happy enough with the fact that we got married, they want to move straight towards the grandkids?' He hopped down the stairs. 'Mom!'

Trish stood there with a wide smile on her face. 'And darling, what do you think?'

'You and Mom decided that the room next to our bedroom was going to be the nursery?' He was bewildered. 'I got married two weeks ago!'

Mac put a hand on his arm. 'Don't listen to him Mom'. She took his head between her hands and made him look at her. 'I love you' she whispered.

It was all it took to calm him down. 'I love you too Sarah'.

Everyone looked at the couple in the doorway. Life was going to be good to them. They were sure of it.

* * *

**Please review! What do you think?**


	2. Ginger ale, chocolate cake and Uggs

**A/N: Guys, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! There's no way I can properly thank you for all of it. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

November 24th

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1649 hours local

'Colonel? Are you all right?' Harriet's eyes showed concern as she looked at the senior officer.

Mac rubber her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Fine Harriet. I think I just need something with a lot of sugar'. She pushed her chair back and rose, grabbing the edge of her desk when a wave of dizziness washed over her.

Harriet softly pushed her back in her chair. 'Don't worry about it ma'am. I'll go get something. I'll be right back'.

Two months. Harm and Mac had been married for a little over two months now. In the first month AJ had kept them both at HQ's but last week he had to send Harm out of town to Florida. Mac had been cranky ever since he was out of town. It was funny to see how fast they got used to being together all the way.

Harriet and Jen said that the Colonel was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. She'd always had that when Harm was out of town on his own, but it had gotten worse. It was the first time they were separated since their wedding.

Finding the chocolate cake Harm had told her to get, Harriet shook her head. He had noticed that Mac got cranky around 1700 hours. Harriet thought she knew what was going on, but she couldn't possibly tell the Colonel. That was something she had to figure out for herself.

When she walked back to Mac's office, Mac was on the phone. '…so I won't see you for another three days?'

Harriet put the cake in front of Mac, who dug in immediately and gave her thumbs up. 'Please tell me that you'll wrap that case up as soon as you can sailor. That house, and especially that bed are empty and cold without you at night'.

After being dismissed Harriet retrieved and made her way back into the bullpen. '…missing me already then? If I remember correctly, you survived without me for the past eight years or something'.

Hearing the familiar voice, the Lieutenant whirled around. Harm winked at her and remained standing in the doorway to the bullpen. From where Harriet was standing she could hear the entire conversation, not having entirely closed Mac's office door.

'I know' Mac sighed. 'But after two months it's almost impossible to sleep without being wrapped in your arms'.

'Glad to hear that Ninja-girl'. He was now leaning in the doorway to her office. 'I had the same problem really. I couldn't sleep either. I think we got used to having each other near every night'.

Mac spun her chair around and stared at him. Harm walked into her office and closed the doors and blinds. 'Hey' he softly said, shutting his cell phone.

'What are you doing here?' Mac stammered. 'You just said that…'

'Yeah, I know what I said. I kind of lied to you. Case was wrapped up yesterday afternoon so I took the first flight I could get'. He walked around her desk. 'Happy to see me Mrs. Rabb?'

'You have no idea' Mac whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'God, I missed you so much'.

Harm pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 'If you even missed me half as much as I missed you, I have a pretty good idea. It's good to be home again'.

'It's good to have you home again'. She ran her hand through his hair as if she couldn't believe he was really there.

'How are you feeling? Still nauseous?'

She nodded. 'Just a little. And we're out of ginger ale and crackers. I didn't have time to pick some of them up yet'.

Harm rose and pulled her up with him. 'All right. How about we call it an early day? We'll run by the store and get you some ginger ale for tomorrow morning. Any idea what you want to eat tonight?'

Mac started to pack her briefcase. 'Nope. I can't even smell a Beltway Burger without my stomach turning twice, so we're not even going to consider that'.

He rubbed her back. 'I guess not'.

Mac looked up to him and smiled. 'It's gonna be so worth it Harm. It already is. In a little less than eight months we'll have a baby. Our baby'.

The Flyboy-grin that had taken up residence on his face grew even wider. 'I can't wait Sarah'.

'Neither can I'. She leaned up to kiss him and then she opened the door. 'Come on. Mats is going to be thrilled to have you home'.

'Mats is not the only one is she?' He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out to the elevators.

His wife shook her head. 'Count on that one'. She grunted. 'Wait right here Flyboy. Hold this. Nature's calling for the umpteenth time today'. And she trotted to the ladies room.

'Commander, you're back'. Jen stopped next to him. 'How was Florida?'

'You want the professional or personal version?'

Jen grinned. 'Never mind I asked. Everything all right with the Colonel? She's been a little cranky lately'.

There was a proud sparkle in his eyes when he answered her. 'Sarah will be just fine Jen. Don't worry about it'.

After they had gotten back from their honeymoon, Mac had made him pretty clear that Mac now was his co-worker and that Sarah was his wife. He was not to confuse the two. Harm hadn't even tried to confuse the two. He knew the difference.

'Ready?' Mac asked him. 'Hey Jen'.

'Hello ma'am. Have a nice evening; I'll see you in the morning'. With that she went on her way again.

The couple stepped into the elevators. 'Do you think they have a clue?' Harm asked.

Mac leaned her head back against the wall and looked at him. 'I think Harriet is starting to suspect something because my blood sugar tends to get low, so I'm eating pretty much all sugary things, but other than her… I don't think so'.

'That's good. I want to enjoy this with the two of us a little longer'. If the elevator doors hadn't slipped open that second, he would've kissed her. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, but he had to keep his hands off until tonight.

'Harm, I did bring my own car to work this morning' Mac said.

'I know. I took a cab. Give me the keys; I'll drive'.

Mac handed him the keys, glad he was taking care of so many things already. She could remember the moment she had told him she was pregnant as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

'_Honey, I'm home!' Harm knew that this time, there would actually someone responding to his call. It wouldn't be just his imagination calling back. _

_Mac pocked her head into the hall. 'Hey Flyboy'. She smiled. 'How was your day?' _

'_I missed you'. He stepped up to her but instead of coming closer, Mac set a step back. 'I'm not getting a kiss?' _

_Mac didn't respond to his question and started to walk back to the kitchen. 'Remember I told you that I wanted what every woman wants in life?'_

'_Great career, good man, lots and lots of comfortable shoes. What about it?' He walked around the counter, ready to wrap his arms around her waist. But she was too fast for him again. _

'_I really have it all now. Great career, better than best man, and I found the most comfortable shoes ever today. Want to see?' She held the shoebox up for him to see. _

_Harm was a bit confused. What was this all about? 'Sure honey, let me see'. _

_The smile on Mac's face grew wider. Harm was so confused. She'd never turned him down on kisses or touches. But now she had the most amazing news. When she saw he was ready to walk around the counter, she raised her hand. 'No, stay right there sailor'. _

_Then she set two pair of baby Uggs on the counter; one pink and one blue. 'Don't they just strike you as the most comfortable shoes ever?' _

_Harm frowned at them. 'Sarah, baby, what do we need baby Uggs for?' All of a sudden it dawned on him. 'No way'. He stared at her in disbelieve. 'We're…'_

'_You are going to be a Daddy Harm. We're pregnant'. Her smile was radiant. _

_Her husband was still in shock. 'How… When…?'_

'_Well, according to the doctor you have amazing swimmers. Our wedding night'. Mac moved over and looked up into his blue-green eyes. 'So, Daddy, what do you say? Ready to work on that nursery?' _

_Harm whirled her around. 'Wow Sarah'. _

'_Yeah, wow Harm'. And she kissed him. _

_End flashback_

'What are you thinking about?' Harm took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

'Your reaction to me being pregnant'.

'I'm not going to live that one down, am I?'

Mac laughed. 'I thought it was cute. I do think we need to find a way to tell Mattie she's gonna be a big sister in eight months'.

'We'll tell her' Harm said. 'We'll tell her'.

* * *

**TBC... like always, review**


	3. Big sisters, parents and boyfriends

**A/N: And once again thank you for the amazing reviews on the second chapter. One of you noticed a slip. At the end of the chapter I had Mac say that they had to tell Mattie that she was going to be a big sister in less than eight months. If Mac got pregnant on their wedding night, that had to be seven months. Sorry. **

**Anyway, here is the chapter where Harm and Mac tell Mattie. It's about a week after the last chapter. There's more Mattie/Josh interaction. Have fun!**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Falls Church, VA

2241 hours local

'I'm home!' Mattie called into the open hallway. She was ten minutes late, she knew that, but she also knew that Harm and Mac knew that she had been standing outside the house for the past then minutes; making out with Josh.

'You're late Mattie'. Harm was sitting on the couch, Mac's head in his lap and softly stroking over her still flat belly.

'You know I was outside the whole time Dad' the teenager threw back.

Harm grunted. 'You're just lucky that I did. How was it?'

Mattie leaned against the doorpost. 'Fun, sweet, cute and everything else you can think of while being on a date'.

Harm and Mac exchanged glances. 'We wouldn't know. We got ordered'.

Their daughter laughed. 'I know you did. Anyway, I'm off to bed. School starts early tomorrow morning'. She kissed them both and trotted up the stairs to her room.

Mattie didn't notice the little package lying on her bed until she came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and cleaning up. She frowned and plopped down on her bed. What was this?

The first thing she opened was the little envelope. There was only one question on it. _What are you wishing for? _Mattie started to get more confused with the minute. What was going on here?

Finally, she tore the paper off, revealing a pink and blue pair of baby Uggs. A big plastic question mark in the middle. _What are you wishing for? _It suddenly hit her. 'No way!'

Throwing the card on the bed, she raced down the stairs. 'Is that for real?'

Harm and Mac looked up to her. 'Is what for real baby?'

'Am I really going to be a big sister? Are you really pregnant?' Mattie had to gasp for air.

'Oh that. Yeah, that's for real'. Mac smiled at her. 'We'll have an addition to the Rabb family by May 16th next year. According to the doctor that is'.

Mattie was totally blown away by that statement. Then her face broke into a smile and she plopped down on the couch, fiercely hugging Mac. 'That is so cool!'

'You don't think it's too soon?' Harm asked her, striking over her head. It had only been two months and everyone had to get used to the changes in their lives.

'Are you kidding me? Why would I think it's too soon?'

Harm shrugged. 'Because it's only been two months. We're not really giving you a lot of time to get settled in with this'.

It stayed quiet on Mattie's end for a little while. 'Did you just say that you're due in May?'

Mac frowned, nodding. 'Yes'.

Mattie sat back. 'Wow. Sounds like some amazing swimmers there Dad'.

Harm stared at her and Mac started to laugh. 'Is that a comment you get to make Mathilda Rabb?'

She pulled her legs up the couch and hugged them to her chest. 'You got the woman pregnant first time around. So yes, then it's a comment I get to make'.

Her mother looked up to Harm. 'Don't worry about it Harm. She's fine with it. We're going to have to worry about the reaction your mother and grandmother are going to give us. Trish did get her wish after all'.

'Then why are you going to worry about it?' Harm asked. 'I'm more concerned about your father's reaction'.

'The Admiral? I think the Admiral will only be happy about it if you ask me. He got the family he never had'.

Mac took his hand and laced her fingers through his. 'How are we going to tell them that we're pregnant?'

'Send Christmas cards with a picture of us and a big question mark?' Harm suggested.

Mac shook her head. 'Nope'.

Mattie donated her ideas but Mac all turned them down. After half an hour, everyone was tired. 'We'll figure something out' Harm said, trying to hide his yawn behind his hand. 'Right now, I think it's time to go to bed'.

He rose and pulled Mac up with him. 'Come on Mommy. Let's give you two some rest. Mats, up to bed with you. Tomorrow is a big day'.

'Can I tell Josh? And Susan? Please Dad?'

Harm shook his head. 'Nope. Not yet honey. We have to tell your grandparents first and once we've done that you're free to tell everyone you want. Scream it off the rooftops for all I care'.

Mattie winked at Mac. 'That's something I'll leave that to you Dad'. With that, she disappeared into her bedroom.

Harm sighed and wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulders. 'She's getting to smart for her own good'.

* * *

Hal's Diner

Washington DC

2103 hours local

'Are you sure it wasn't much trouble to come here tonight?' Mattie asked. 'George and your mother aren't really happy with us dating as it is, so I can image that they're not really happy with you coming out here at least twice a week'.

Josh took her hand and squeezed it. 'I wanted to talk to you about that. Mom kind of came around; she decided that she wants to see your Dad again. Well, not see him, 'cause they're both married now, but you know. She's ready to have a civilized conversation with him. You think he's up for that?'

'I guess so, yeah. Dad always said that there were some things left unsaid when he and your mom broke up. He's not holding a grudge or anything. I'll tell him. If we're as serious as I hope we are, it's only right for them to come to terms about it'.

The thing they had left unsaid for a while had finally come to the surface. They were serious about this. A whole lot more serious than teenagers their age usually were. But as long as it worked for them, who was going to complain about it?

Josh grinned. 'You're right. They need to get along. Better right now than never'.

'I couldn't agree more'. Mattie leaned back in her chair. 'Just one more year after this, and we'll be off to the Academy. It's going so fast'.

'Tell me about it. Time is flying. A year ago we'd just met each other'.

'And now we've been steadily dating for ten months. It's pretty amazing isn't it?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, it is'. Josh looked at his watch. 'I hate to do this Mats, but I have to get you back home. It's gonna take me an hour and a half to get back to Baltimore and George is going to chew me out when I'm not home in time'.

Mattie nodded. 'No problem. Happy enough I got to see you anyway'. They paid the bill and strolled out of the diner, hand in hand. 'You never told me what your Mom said to Mom and Dad getting married'.

'I didn't?' Josh frowned. 'She thought it was about time. "So he finally realized what the rest of the world has known for almost a decade now" were her exact words as I recall them'.

She smiled. 'Yeah, we got that a lot after we'd sent out invitations. But, come on, it was pretty obvious. I didn't even know them for that long, and the minute I saw them together, the whole puzzle of Dad's life was complete. She really is his better half'.

Josh opened the car doors and they got it. 'He agreed to her being his better half?' he asked as he started the car.

'He doesn't have to agree. He knows'. Mattie stared out of the window. 'We're going to California over Christmas; visit Grandpa and Grandma for the week. Dad promised me we would be back in time for New Year'.

Josh nodded. 'Sounds good. Had made plans for New Years Eve yet?'

'Other than spending it with my boyfriend? No, not yet. You had something in mind?'

'Not really. It would be really cool if they would let us go to New York to count down, but I don't think that's going to happen yet. No one you know giving a party?'

Mattie shrugged. 'Not as far I know just yet. Susan said something about Grace having the house for herself on New Years, but I'm not sure I want to go there. The thing is likely to escalate with all the people Grace knows'.

'I wouldn't break my head over it. We'll figure something out. Even if it's just the usual; as long as we're together I don't really care'. He took her hand.

'Neither do I. Let's get our parents to talk again first before we start to worry about something else all right?'

The rest of the ride to Falls Church was spent in compatible silence. 'So'.

'So'. Mattie looked into his eyes. 'Drive home carefully okay?'

Josh' finger trailed her lips. 'I always do Nemo'.

'I always warn you Squishy. Just be careful'.

'Promise'. He leaned in and kissed her soft on her lips. Mattie wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, they both let go.

Mattie tried to catch her breath. 'Saying goodbye is getting harder and harder every time'.

Josh sighed. 'Don't remind me. I'll call you when I'm home okay?'

Mattie nodded and let go of his hand when he walked back to his car. 'I'll see you next week'.

One last touch, one look, and he was gone. She sighed heavily and went into the house. After she'd announced she was home, she walked up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Harm looked at Mac.

'She fell in love with him'.

'Big time' Mac agreed. She stirred in her hot herbal tea. 'There's one good thing'.

'She's seventeen. What's the good thing?' Harm arched an eyebrow.

'That it didn't take her as long as it did us to figure it out and tell him'.

* * *

**TBC... and keep those wonderful reviews coming!**


	4. No more honeymoon

**A/N: Wow! Seriously, I'm living for your reviews right now! They bring a goofy grin to my face and I love it. Thanks. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, CA  
1532 hours local

Harm got out of the car and rushed over to the other side. Mac rolled her eyes at him. 'It's just been three months all right? You're already getting on my nerves'. But she accepted his helping hand anyway.

Mattie looked up to the house; as did AJ and Diane. Trish had invited the whole family over for Christmas and it had taken Mac all her skills to persuade AJ into coming. _'Spending Christmas with the family comes with being part of one. You are not going to miss out on this one. Don't even argue. Tell Francesca she's invited as well. Either way, you're coming with us. End of the discussion'. _

AJ had known better than to argue with an angry Marine aka daughter. So he'd tagged along with the Rabb family and Mac's mother. Frank had sent the company's private jet over and here they were.

Harm hadn't been sure he wanted to spend Christmas in California, because of his annual trip to the Wall. Mac and he had gotten in their first fight ever since they got married. Harm flinched when he remembered it.

_Flashback to early December_

'_Your mom called today. She wanted to know if we're still coming over for Christmas'. Mac put her file down on the kitchen table and looked up to him, sipping on her mug with tea. _

_Harm leaned against the counter. 'Do you want to go?' _

'_Yeah, sure. Why? You don't?' _

_He shrugged. 'I'm not too thrilled with the idea of being in California on Christmas Eve honey. It's that only night of the year I go to the Wall… It kind of became a tradition to go to the Wall on Christmas Eve'._

'_It's the first Christmas with our family' Mac reminded him. 'And I know how much your father means to you, but this is the first Christmas we spend with a complete family'. _

'_If you want to call a family without my father a complete one, go ahead Mac, be my guest. It just doesn't work that way for me' Harm huffed. _

_Mac looked up to him; not believing he was being this way. 'Excuse me? You call a family with a grandmother, mother, stepfather, brother, in-laws, wife, daughter and baby on the way incomplete? I don't believe you'. _

'_That is not what I mean Mac'. _

'_Yes it is!' She whirled around to him again. 'That is exactly what you mean Harm. I know what he means to you, all right? I was there remember? I followed you all the way to Russia, twice if I recall correctly, to help you get closure. Snap out of it Harm. You know he's not coming back'. _

_His eyes were shooting fire at her. 'I know he is not coming back Mac. But how would you know what it's like to have a father if you never had one?'_

_That was it. Mac got furious. 'All right. If you want to play it this way, fine with me. So, all right, I never had the hero father you had Harm, but my father was physically there throughout my childhood. That is not something I can say of yours. For crying out loud Harm, stop living in the past. Your Dad won't mind being visited a couple days later. He'll know that you had other family members to visit'. _

'_I'm sure he doesn't mind to be visited a little later than Christmas Eve Mac, but I do mind'. _

_They were standing opposing each other. 'If you don't go to your mothers' to spend Christmas there Harm, you don't care about me or this baby'. With that, Mac whirled around and left the room. _

_Harm stared at the door she slammed close in his face. Had he really said that his family was incomplete without his father? Oh God. The very wrong to say to a pregnant Marine. Now there was only one thing he could do. See Jim._

_Half an hour later, Harm walked up to the bar in McMurphy's. 'Hey Jim'. _

_Jim nodded. 'Commander. Haven't seen you in a while. What can I get you?' _

_Harm sat down on a stool and played with his wedding ring. 'Soda with a twist of lime. I know, it's the Colonel's drink… Just, don't ask'. _

_Jim didn't say anything and got the order. 'How long ago did you get married?' he asked, nodding at the wedding band Harm was playing with. _

'_Three months'. _

'_Still honeymooning then. What happened you got that look on your face?' _

_Harm took a deep breath. 'My wife and I stopped honeymooning tonight. We had our first fight'. _

'_Ouch. What did you say?'_

'_Something I shouldn't have said'. He sighed. 'Mattie is going to kill when I get back home'. _

_Jim shook his head. 'Just go back home in half an hour, apologize for everything you've said that you didn't mean and this should look brighter in the morning'. _

'_Jim, you know my wife. She's a Marine, she's pregnant and right now she's very, very angry with me and I don't even blame her. It's gonna take a whole lot more than just apologizing to make it up to her'. _

_The smile on the bartenders face was wide. 'Finally married the Colonel huh? Well, apologizing is the first step. If she lets you sleep on the couch, so be it. It'll blow over'. _

_Harm wasn't so sure, but he was going to give it his best shot. It was quiet in the house when he returned. Walking up the stairs, he stopped in front of Mattie's door and knocked. 'Not my favorite person at the moment Dad. Go make up with her before you even consider to come in'. _

_So Mattie knew that they had had a fight. 'Aye ma'am' Harm mumbled and turned around to the master bedroom. When he tried the door, it was locked. Harm leaned his head against the wood. 'Mac?' _

'_If you want to talk to your co-worker you have to wait until tomorrow morning Mr. Rabb' came Mac's cold voice from the other side. _

_Damnit. How could he forget? 'Sarah, I'm so sorry. So, absolutely sorry. I wish I could take everything back what I've said but I know I can't. I can only tell you that I'm so, so sorry that we got into that fight, that I made you think that you and Mattie and the baby don't mean anything to me… Honestly, you mean more than the world to me. You mean more to me than my own life. I just… I don't even know what the words are to describe what you mean to me Sarah'._

_He paused; searching for words. 'You make my family more than complete Sarah. I swear. Being married to you is a dream, really, and I don't want it to end because of one stupid mistake I made'. When there was no responds, he sighed. 'I'll just make up the couch downstairs'. _

_When he was halfway down the stairs, he heard his wife's voice. 'Get your six back up here Commander. We need to talk'. _

_Harm didn't know how fast he had to make it over to the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and he could see she had been crying. 'I hate you for what you said. I really, really hate you for what you said to me'. She looked up to him. 'I hate you for having a way with words. Don't ever make me feel unwanted or undesired or anything of the sorts, because I will kick your six to… I don't care where and you won't set another step into this house until you've found a proper way to make it up to me okay?' _

'_Yes ma'am'. Harm cupped her cheek. 'I love you so much Sarah'. _

'_You better'. She closed the door behind them. 'You better'. _

_End flashback_

Harm was woken out of his reverie when he heard his mother's voice. 'Darling! You made it!'

He grinned and hugged her back. Christmas was going to be different this year. But different was a good thing this time.

* * *

**TBC... and review please!**


	5. Sharing the news

**A/N: Wow! Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. My life has been on an emotional roller coaster lately and I suddenly had to deal with a lot of things I should've dealt with years ago. Anyway, things are looking brighter now. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. Special thanks to TV Angel 711. Without you this chapter wouldn't have happened!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, CA

0741 hours local

Today was Christmas Day. Harm and Mac were silently lying in bed, enjoying the quiet moment they had together. Harm rolled over and buried Mac's tummy in kisses.

'You're such a lucky baby, you know that? You have a whole lot of people who are going to love you. Me and your Mommy and your big sister Mattie, and Grandpa Frank and Grandma Trish…Then there's Grandpa AJ and Grandma Dianne and of course your Great-grandma Sarah. And there's Uncle Sergei and Auntie Galina…'

He stroke over her belly. 'You have so many people to meet and so absolutely many things to do… I have to take you flying first chance I get. It's Rabb tradition' he defended himself when Mac rolled her eyes.

'Mommy and I are going to have a hard time raising you if you're as stubborn as we are'.

Mac ran her fingers through his hair. She loved it when he was talking to the baby. She'd always known Harm would make a great father, and the fact that he'd taken up talking to the baby on a daily base, only affirmed it.

'And today we're going to tell all of them about you. All your grandpa's and grandma's and your sister's boyfriend who is coming over as a surprise. I can't wait to see you little one. Mommy and I love you so much already'. He pressed more kisses to her skin and locked eyes with her.

'I love you' he whispered, moving up to her lips.

'I love you too'.

'We should get up' Harm said after he broke the kiss.

'We should' Mac agreed, but neither one made an attempt to move; to comfortable in each other's arms. After a while Mac rolled over and threw the covers off. 'Shower?' She didn't have to ask him twice.

After breakfast, it was finally time to open presents. Mattie was bouncing up and down with excitement; even though Josh wasn't here with her. He'd driven her to the private airport and they had even gotten a little private time to say goodbye. But not seeing him for a grand total of seven days was getting in her system. Three more days before they were going home. Mattie simply couldn't wait.

'There's one more present we got for you Mats' Harm said when every present under the tree was opened.

Mattie frowned at him. 'One more present? Don't you think I've had enough presents?'

Harm grinned. 'Actually, I think you're spoiled, but Mom and I wanted you to have this present, so…' He handed her an envelope.

Feeling a little awkward, Mattie took the envelope out of his hand and opened it. The card only had two words on it. _Front porch. _She looked up. 'What is that supposed to mean? Front porch? What could there possibly be on the front porch?'

She rose and started to walk into the hallway. Only seconds later, the adults gathered in the living room heard a shriek. Harm and Mac smiled at each other. 'I think she likes her present'.

A few minutes later, Mattie came back into the living room, Josh hot on her heels. 'You are… the best!' She enveloped the two of them in a hug. 'Thank you'.

'Good morning everyone' Josh greeted them. 'Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, thank you for having me'.

'Nonsense. We're more then happy to have you' Trish said. 'You're dating my granddaughter, young man, so that would make you part of the family. Sit down. Everyone more hot chocolate?'

Mac and Dianne rose as well. 'Let us help'.

Mac softly sang a song as she was preparing the hot cocoa. Trish and Dianne traded glances. They had both seen that Mac had been glowing ever since she got here. Even more so then when she got married.

'Can I say that you're looking radiant darling?' Trish said, moving around to get more mugs.

'Thank you'. Mac started to hum again. She had a very good reason to be glowing, but she wanted Harm to be there when she shared the great news.

'Any reason in particular as to why you're glowing?' Dianne wanted to know.

Her daughter smiled and picked the tray with mugs up. 'Don't forget to bring the mars mellows'.

When Harm saw her moving into the living room, he got of off the couch in a second and took the tray out of her hands. Mac rolled her eyes at him again. 'Will you stop doing that?'

'Nope'. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 'Not for a long time anyway'.

Mac plopped down on the couch next to him. 'You're impossible'.

'You still love me'. He winked and handed her a mug.

She responded in Russian and Harm threw his head back in laughter. The other adults, including Mattie and Josh just looked at them. 'They don't understand you honey'.

Trish sat down next to Frank. 'What did you say?' she asked.

'I said that I couldn't possibly _not_ love the father of my baby'. Mac reached over and squeezed his hand. 'Isn't that right sailor?'

'Very right Sarah'.

It took a few seconds (forty-seven according to Mac's clock) before the news finally kicked in. Dianne's eyes grew wide. 'You're pregnant?'

'Very much so'.

All of a sudden the living room was filled with laughter and well-wishing. Josh looked at Mattie. 'So that was what you wanted to tell me when you were coming back' he said.

Mattie nodded. 'Yeah. They told me about a month ago and I just couldn't tell anyone before they told my grandparents. God, I still can't believe you're here'.

He softly kissed her lips. 'Better believe it'.

The rest of the day was spent with doing nothing. Harm and Mac decided to take a stroll at the beach, Mattie and Josh went shopping at the boulevard and the two older couples just stayed in, discussing their upcoming grandparenthood. _(A/N: Is that even a word? Anyway, you know what I mean). _

It wasn't until the next day that Harm got the shock of his life.

* * *

Burnett Residence

La Jolla, CA

0807 hours local

'Good morning' Frank greeted everyone gathered around the breakfast table. Breakfast was around 0800 and usually everybody was there, but there were two vacant seats on the table. 'Mattie and Josh not surfaced yet?'

Harm shook his head. 'Probably out on the beach for an early walk. Mattie wasn't in her room'. He took a sip of his coffee.

Frank sat down. He had heard some noise during the night, but he wasn't sure what he had heard so he decided not to say anything about. 'What are the plans for today?'

They discussed the plans, decided that they could check out the local market and mall for souvenirs. Half and hour later, Mattie and Josh came walking into the kitchen, hand in hand, slightly smiling.

Josh was wearing the trousers of his pyjama with a white shirt thrown over his head and Mattie had pulled the top over her head. She was still wearing her shorts though. Harm almost chocked in his sip. Her hair was all messed up and so was Josh's.

'Good morning'. Mattie avoided her father's eyes and sat down and took a slice of toast. 'So, what is the plan for today?'

'You two are going to explain what this is supposed to mean'. Harm set his mug on the table.

Mattie buttered her slice. 'What does it look like Dad?'

'I don't know Mattie, you tell me'.

The two teenagers traded glances and Mattie let her breath out. 'We slept together'.

Josh shook his head when he saw Harm's expression. 'Not like that Harm. We shared a bed. We held each other. We didn't… No'.

Mattie looked at him. 'You didn't think… Jeez Dad, I really thought you knew me better than that. Besides, how many nights haven't you and Mom done the same before you guys got married?'

Harm didn't have a comeback to that. His eyes drifted to Mac's.

'You snuck out last night didn't you?' Mac asked.

'You heard me?'

'No, but I figured that was what you were going to do. Knowing that he was so close'. Her mother took another croissant. 'It's what I would've done anyway'.

Harm raised an eyebrow at her. 'What?'

'You know, your daughter has a decent head on her shoulders Flyboy. Let her. They don't rush into things'.

Mattie smiled. 'Thanks Mom'.

But Harm wasn't totally sure that Mattie and Josh had been behaving as decent as they let on. There was something about the two of them. Harm felt if he was losing his little girl way too fast. Not that he didn't like Josh, he did, he really did. But having them sleep together? Even if it was only sleeping?

Later that afternoon, they were trotting down the mall. AJ walked up to Harm and patted his back. 'Don't beat yourself up over it Harm'.

Harm looked at his father-in-law. 'Beat myself up over what AJ?'

'Mattie and Josh. They didn't do anything but sleep'.

'How can you be so sure?' Harm stuffed his hands in his pockets.

AJ grinned. 'I'm a former SEAL and I sleep light. My room is right next to Mattie's. Trust me, they didn't do anything'.

Harm didn't get it at first, but suddenly he understood. AJ had followed Mattie outside. Of course. 'Thanks Dad'.

'No problem son'. He patted Harm's back once more and went back to Dianne. Dianne had decided to stick around DC so she could try and have the relationship she should've had with her daughter years ago. She and AJ had grown fond of each other over the past couple of months, spending a lot of time with together.

'Hey'. Mac walked up to him. 'What did he say?'

Harm wrapped his arms around her. 'That I shouldn't beat myself up over it. He followed Mattie outside last night. Assured me that they didn't do anything inappropriate'.

'See? She only wanted to be close to him. Like I always want to be close to you'.

He kissed the top of her head. 'I'm just scared that she's moving a bit to fast with him Sarah. I mean, a lot of high school sweethearts survive for a little while, but Mattie and Josh are doing future talk. Real future talk. My future talk didn't go any further than the next week when I was her age'.

It was true what Harm was saying and Mac knew that too. Mattie and Josh were very serious about what they were doing. And sometimes Mac too wondered if they weren't being too serious. She wanted Mattie to enjoy life now that she was a teenager. She sighed.

'I know what you mean. They both want to go to the Academy, then they want to go to flight school. And yes, sometimes I too wonder if they're not being too serious about this whole thing. On one hand it's good that she is serious about it, but…'

'Yeah' came Harm's soft responds. 'I know'. He took her hand and they joined the others. He still wasn't happy about what Mattie had done last night, but he couldn't say anything about it either. Like Mac had said, he probably would've done the same.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I want to make an AJ/Dianne thing happening so, tell me... what do you guys want?**


	6. Acquaintances and troubles

**A/N: Okay, I know it took me some time to get this in the air, but here we are. First, I need to set some things straight. Apparently, I miscalculated Mac's dute. It's in June and not in May.**

**Second, I got a very pissed parent (Yes Ren, you're not believing it, it's my dad) hanging over my shoulder, because in less than six hours we're on the road to Croatia and he actually thinks I need my sleep. Which I kind ofdo, so I promised him to post it and then get to bed. It also means that you guys won't hear from me for at least three weeks. If I have the time and oppertunity I will send reactions to your reviews.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0920 hours local

When Mac walked in, being a little later then usual, having had to attend a meeting with the SecNav, everybody smiled at her and congratulations came her way. She smiled. She and Harm had told Bud and Harriet about their pregnancy over dinner last Saturday night. Leave it up to Harriet to spread the news so soon.

'Good morning ma'am. You look well-rested'.

Mac looked up to her door and smiled. 'Good morning Lt. And thank you'.

Vic grinned. 'I heard congratulations are in order?'

'Lt. Simms told you that?'

'I heard the Lieutenant mention something about a dinner date to your favorite Italian restaurant, then telling her your news in the ladies room after which the Lt. claimed to almost have a heart attack. Is that almost right with what really happened that night ma'am?'

Mac started to laugh. 'She did almost have a heart attack Vic. For a minute I thought she was going to drop dead right there. I'm just very lucky that she didn't. But thank you. It's true. Harm and I are expecting'.

'You must be excited ma'am' Vic said. 'Having a baby of your own'.

'Mattie is our own Lieutenant, but I see your point'. She took a deep breath. 'It is. I mean, Harm and I fought our feelings for so long, than we get orders even the Washington Post and Navy Times write about, get married and we create a little miracle all in less then twenty-four hours'.

For a moment Mac didn't see Vic turn shy over her comments, until she realized what she said. 'Did I just share a little too much information with you Lieutenant?'

'Yes ma'am'. Vic cleared his throat. 'Which is understandable ma'am. I bet that if Grace would get pregnant I would probably ramble on about the baby and how special everything was and still is and everything…'

'Grace?' Mac raised her eyebrow in suspicion. 'Care to elaborate on that Lieutenant?'

Vic turned from light pink to strawberry red. 'Well ma'am… Grace and I met about three and half months ago. She's the new best friend of one of my old college friends and we hit off pretty good. I mean, we've been only seeing each other for three months but it just feels right… you know?'

Mac snorted. 'You're asking me if I know? Of course I know. Like it just feels right that Harm and I finally made the right step and stopped hiding from our feelings'.

'Yes ma'am'. Vic winked. 'I should get back to work. I'll see you around ma'am?'

'Does it look as if I have somewhere else to be Lieutenant? I don't think so'. As Vic retrieved from her office she called: 'Oh and Lieutenant, I do want to meet Grace'.

The smile of Vic's face grew ever wider. 'Aye ma'am'. And with that he trotted back to his office, almost bumping into Harm on his way out. 'Good morning sir. Oh, and congratulations'.

Harm shot Mac a confused look when he walked in. 'What did I miss?'

Mac rose from her chair and leaned against her desk. 'Remember our dinner last Saturday?'

'Oh'. Harm understood immediately. 'Well, I guess it saves us a whole lot of talking'. He held up a bag. 'Blueberry muffin for you. And your favorite herbal tea'.

'Thank you'. Mac blew him a kiss as she took the bag from him. 'Could you please stay out of investigations that are across the country today? We have that A/G dinner thing tonight'.

Harm winched. Annie and her husband George were coming over for dinner with Josh. 'How could I forget Mac? Not exactly something I'm looking forward to'.

'You'll survive'.

'I sure hope so'. He shot her his dazzling smile. 'Anyway, I should be on my way to that Mount Everest of paper work on my desk. Lunch?'

'Couldn't keep me away if you tried'. Mac returned his smile. 'Love you'.

Harm took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 'Love you too honey. Now, let's get to work before our CO starts to chew us out'.

'We wouldn't want that huh?'

With that Harm returned to his office, cheerfully whistling a song. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

Rabb Residence

Falls Church, VA  
1849 hours local

'Mattie, come finish up setting the table!' Harm called from the kitchen. 'Honey, please put that down'. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and walked over to where Mac was standing with a crystal vase in her hands.

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Will you stop doing that? It's bad enough that you're fussing over me the entire day at the office, you're even worse here at home'.

'Yeah well, that's a husband's privilege. Better get used to it Marine'.

Mac sighed and let go of the vase. 'It needs to go at the dresser in the living room'.

Harm shot her a glare. 'You're supposed to take it easy baby'.

'Are they here yet?' Mattie asked, walking into the kitchen. 'I can't wait till they're here'.

Harm and Mac looked at each other. 'Tell us something we don't know yet'.

Ten minutes later, when everything was set and dinner was as good as ready, the doorbell rang and Mattie jumped up from the couch. Harm and Mac slowly followed her to the hallway.

'Josh!' Mattie flew around his neck as if she hadn't seen him in months, while it had only been two days.

Mac squeezed his hand and smiled at Annie and George. 'Hey guys. Pardon my daughter for going to greet her boyfriend before our guests. Come on in'.

Annie looked at the hallway in awe. 'Wow'.

George smiled at his wife and then at Harm and Mac. 'This house must've cost a fortune. Really nice'.

'Thank you George. It was a wedding gift from my parents'. Harm led them into the living room, through the kitchen to the dining room. 'Take a seat. I'll be right back with dinner'.

Mac, George and Annie sat down. Annie was asking a few questions about the house, how married life was treating them, saying a few things about Mattie and Josh, who eventually walked into the room.

'So, how did you and George meet each other?' Mac asked, halfway through dinner.

George and Annie traded glances. 'The bank' Annie said. 'We met at the bank. Cliché huh? Anyway, we didn't start dating after two years and now we've been married for almost four years'.

'Most romances start at work' Mac said. 'Look at us. If it hadn't been for work we never would've met'.

Harm grinned. 'If your uncle hadn't stolen the Declaration, we never would've met baby'.

'Which is what I said'. Mac stuck her tongue out to him.

Dinner passed with pleasant conversation, and Harm noticed that he actually liked George. He was good for Annie. Josh and Mattie were just the sticky couple they always were.

While the adults said goodbye after a nice evening, Josh and Mattie said their own goodbye on the porch. When they parted after a kiss he heard Mattie whisper 'I love you' to Josh, who returned it.

He raised his eyebrows at Mac and questioned Mattie after they went back inside. 'Did you just say what I think you said?'

Mattie looked up to him, al little smile tugging around her lips. 'Yeah… I said the big L-word to Josh'.

'Since when?'

The teenager shrugged. 'Since we got back from California'. She bit her lip. 'Does it bother you a lot?'

Harm let his breath out and thought, while wrapping his arms around Mac who was standing next to him. 'What do you think Sarah? Are we going to be bothered by the fact that our daughter said 'I love you' about a year and three months after she met him?'

'Sounds like she knows it. Nah, I don't think so'.

Mattie grinned. 'You two are nuts. At least I didn't circle around it for nine years'. She yawned. 'Anyway, I'm off to bed. Night'.

Just as Mattie wanted to climb up the stairs, the doorbell rang. 'Jen? Vic? What happened?'

Jen started to cry again and Vic wrapped his arms protectively around her. 'Is it okay if we come in Mattie?' he asked. 'There's something we need to discuss to your parents'.

'Of course'. Mattie stepped aside and took them to the living room. Harm and Mac walked up to Jen and Mac took her turn in comforting the crying young woman.

'What happened?' Harm was talking in a lightly accusing tone to Vic, since that the guy that was with her.

'Let's sit down, shall we Commander? This could take a while'.

* * *

**Cliffhanger huh? Just review. **


	7. Fathers

**A/N: I'm back! Tanned, well-rested and ready to write again. Thanks to all of you guys for the reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot to me. **

**This chapter is rather short, because I didn't really know how to work things out yet, and I couldn't not post anything either, so things will work out properly, just give me a little time. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rabb Residence

Falls Church, VA  
2218 hours local

'Well, what happened?' Harm demanded, standing behind the couch, resting a comforting hand on Jen's shoulder.

The three other people in the room looked at the young woman in concern. It wasn't like Jen to start crying out of nowhere, so obviously something had happened. Eventually she calmed down; even it was only a little.

'We…we had dinner with the four of us and Vic had driven me home… You know, like you did with Mac before you guys… Anyway, the door to my apartment was open when we got there… and, and _he _was sitting there…' The tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

Harm looked up to Vic, knowing that he wasn't going to get another word out of Jen for a while. 'Who's _he_?'

'Her father sir. Her father broke into her apartment. Saying that he wanted to talk to her'.

'Her _father_?' Harm frowned. 'Now that's a biggie. The last time we saw her old man was that Christmas we met. When he reminded us in not so many words that he didn't want anything to do with her. What did he want?'

Vic cleared his throat, looking at Jen. 'Do you want to tell them or should I…?'

Jen pressed her lips into a small line and her gaze met his. 'You tell' she whispered.

'Apparently he has cancer. It's pretty serious because the doctors told him he has only three to six months left. Or so he told us'. Vic let his breath out. 'He wants to reconcile. Jen got upset. First because he had broken in of course, and then because…'

'Because he never cared for me and now that he's sick he expects me to pretend everything's okay? That he never treated me the way he did?' She angrily wiped the tears of her face.

'I don't think so. What gives him the right to violate my rights just to tell me he wants to reconcile?' She jumped up from the couch and started to pace.

Mac spoke up. 'Jen, no matter what he did to you, he's still your father'.

'No' Jen objected in a strong voice. 'No, he's not my father. A father is supposed to take care of you, encourage you, be there for you. That is what a father is supposed to do. And that being the case, Harm is more my father than _he_ ever was and will be'.

Mac bit her lip. 'That doesn't mean that you can't forgive him Jennifer'.

'Forgive him ma'am? Why would I ever want to forgive him for what he did?'

Mac stroke slowly over her swollen abdomen. 'Because if you don't, and he dies, you'll always have that nagging feeling in the back of your head that there were so many things you wanted to tell him, even if it was only to yell at him for not being there for you. That is why'.

Jen stopped pacing and looked at her. 'Oh, I made that pretty clear to him already ma'am. He knows that I think it's unacceptable that he finally admits to himself that he has a daughter and that it would be nice to get to know her'.

'Maybe so' Mac reasoned. 'But consider this: at least he doesn't wait until he's really dying there is his bed before someone calls you, telling you that your father slipped into a coma and there will be no way that he'll ever hear you again'. Mac clenched her teeth. Although she had forgiven her father, it didn't mean that she really agreed with everything he had done to her.

Jen bit her lip, fighting to keep her tears at bay. 'Ma'am, if I let him in again it will mean that he'll be able to get close again. And if he gets close again, it means that it will be the same scenario as it was with Mom and later on with Tony. I don't know if I can really deal with that'.

So that was the bottom line of the whole story. Jen wanted to forgive her father, but she was afraid that if she did, he was going to fight for a place in her heart and she would lose another loved one.

'Oh Jenny'. Mac wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forth. 'We'll all lose loved ones. It's the circle of life. You live, you die. And of course you're not the really supposed to deal with all of this right now, but don't you think he at least deserves a chance? A chance to make it right with you?'

Jen clung onto Mac for her dear life. Her heart had made a leap when she had seen him sitting in her apartment earlier that night. He looked so damn fragile… He was nothing like the old mean man she remembered from her childhood. This man had realized that he had not treated his daughter the way he had been supposed to do. And he wanted a chance to make things right with her.

They talked until deep in the night after Jen had calmed down. They got Jen so far that she was going to call her father and make an appointment for later in the week. Either Harm or Mac, maybe even both of them, would be present with her. It was almost three when Vic finally left and Mac Jen showed to the guest room upstairs.

'Things will work out Jen. It's going to be hard to deal with now, but when you look back on it later on, you'll see that it was the right thing to do. Trust me'. Mac pressed her lips to Jen's forehead. 'Try to get some sleep all right? Things will look different in the morning'.

Jen smiled a small smile. 'Thanks Mac'.

Mac nodded and left her alone. Jen was going to have a lot to deal with.

* * *

**You know what to do... Press that nice little button...**


	8. Pregnant Marines and Sick Fathers

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated isn't it? I'm swamped with stuff to do and the first thing that suffers from that fact is my writing. I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long. **

**It's a bit of a short piece but I hope you guys will like it anyway. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0836 hours local

Harm walked into the bullpen, obviously having trouble with walking. He clenched his teeth and slowly made his way to his office, a hand in his lower back for support. The other officers in the bullpen gave him surprised looks. As far as they knew, the Commander never had a problem with his back.

Slowly lowering himself in a seat, Harm let his breath out. And he had court today! A couple minutes later the telephone rang and he picked up. 'Rabb'.

'Good morning baby' sounded Mac's cheerful voice.

'Good morning' Harm grumbled, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

Mac had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 'Is your back really hurting this much?'

'Am I known for the fact that I like to exaggerate physical injuries?' Harm asked her.

Mac softly laughed. 'No. I'm sorry baby, I really didn't think it was going to give you such a back ache in the morning'.

Harm sighed. 'It's all right Sarah. At least I can take you up on that back rub offer. And trust me, I will'.

Mac grinned. 'I didn't expect you not to. How are you going to get through the day? You want me to bring you a heat pack?'

'As much as I would want to; you showing up in my office is probably not a very wise idea right now honey'.

'Probably not' Mac agreed. 'Okay, I gotta go. Mom could be here any minute; we're going to do some shopping'.

'Please remember we're still paying for the last time Mattie went shopping with Jen?'

'I remember. But there are some things I just want to look at, maybe get some things for the nursery… I'm not going to spend too much. I'll see you tonight all right?'

Harm smiled with clenched teeth. 'You better count on it Ninja-girl. Have fun, I love you'.

'I love you too Harm'.

With that, the connection was ended. Harm sighed again and slowly pushed himself up. Once in the break room he greeted anyone gathered and got himself, with some help from Harriet, a cup of coffee.

'Something happened Commander?' the Admiral asked. 'I've never seen you having trouble with your back before?'

Harm took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. 'Let's leave it up to a six-month pregnant Marine with cravings to get me into trouble sir'.

A round of laughter could be heard in the break room and Harm winced in pain. 'It's not funny. During the first trimester she was sick all the time, complaining about anything and nothing and in her second trimester it's the cravings. What did I get myself into? Or, more importantly, how do I get myself through the last trimester?'

Bud and the Admiral patted him on his back. 'By saying 'Yes honey' and 'Sorry honey' and a lot of Tylenol should help you'.

Harm nodded. 'Well, nice to have seen you guys. Have you seen Jen this morning? We're supposed to have her father over for dinner tonight and I need to make sure she's gonna show up?'

'I gave the Petty Officer the morning off. She'll be here after lunch'.

Harm nodded and made his way back to his office. After lunch, Jen came in, but Harm didn't see her until late in the afternoon. Jen raised her eyebrows at him when she saw him. 'What happened sir?'

'Nothing. I'll be fine. Did you remember about tonight?'

Jen flinched. 'Yeah. 1900 huh?'

He squeezed her arm. 'Don't worry about it Jenny. All you need to do is hear him out'.

'That's what I'm afraid of sir. That's what I'm afraid of'.

* * *

Rabb Residence

Falls Church, VA

1857 hours local

Mattie had decided that it was best if she excluded herself from the visit of Jen's dad, so she went to see Josh in Baltimore for dinner and a movie. Mac had told Harm that she was going to do the cooking; which was more a sign of apology than anything else. Jen had arrived half an hour early, helping Mac with the last preps for dinner. She was nervous.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Mac mentioned for Harm to stay put –he was going to have enough trouble making it to the dining table- and followed Jen to the hall. Opening the door, she was a little taken aback by the person standing on the porch. 'Reverend Coates?'

Reverend Conrad Coates gave her a small smile. 'Good evening ma'am. I hope I'm not late?'

Mac shook her head. 'No, right on time actually. Come on in'. She stepped aside to let him in and took his coat. It was obvious the man was sick. Very sick actually.

Jen was standing in the door way from the living room to the hall, silently watching. Even though she was trying very hard to fight it, Mac could see the concern in her eyes. 'Right through here. Jennifer will show to the dining room. Dinner will be in just a minute'.

The man nodded and followed Jen out of the hall. Mac rubbed over her belly to calm the kicking baby. 'Quiet you' she whispered. 'Tonight is a very important night, so I need you to be calm all right? You think you can do that for Mommy?'

The baby kicked again and Mac nodded. _Why am I stuck with two Navy brats already? They really have the worst time in the world. _

Making the way to the living room herself, she saw that Harm had already managed to get up. 'Ready for the confrontation?' she asked him in a quiet voice.

'As ready as I ever will be'. Harm pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 'I love you'.

'I love you too'.

Together they made their way to the dining room, hopefully ready to hear and listen to whatever it was Conrad Coates had to say.

* * *

**Okay, so now would be the right time to ask, is there anything you guys would like to happen in this story? And do you want Harm and Mac to have a boy or a girl? Press that button and I'll know...**


	9. Return of old acquaintances

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update this story, but I had a serious case of writers block going on on this one. I finally squeezed something out, which means that this probably isn't the best chapter ever, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. **

* * *

Rabb Residence

Falls Church, VA

2045 hours local

Jen was safely sitting in between Harm and Mac on the couch. She was even more nervous than she had been before dinner. Being in the presence of her father, and seeing how bad his condition was, for some reason did that.

Reverend Coates was sitting in the chair opposed to the couch, nervously wringing his hands. The Commander that had brought Jen to his house, around four years ago, had a better influence on Jen's life than he had ever had. Harmon Rabb had been the father Jennifer needed; the father he had never been.

He cleared his throat, not really knowing where to begin. 'I'm so sorry Jennifer'. He knew it wasn't much, but it was a start. 'I just don't know where to begin…' He had to take a deep breath. 'I've never been the father you deserved to have. I never took you to a zoo, I never hugged you just to hug you, I never tugged you in…'

The Reverend swallowed. 'And when your mother got sick and died things were even worse. I buried myself in the congregation so that I didn't have to deal with the loss of your mother, so that I didn't have to deal with the sight of her younger copy being around me…'

Jen clenched her teeth. She liked to believe that her mother dying had a big impact on her father but that he would bury himself in the congregation just for that… Just to avoid her…

'You look an awful lot like your mother Jennifer. And I just couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle seeing you while your mother wasn't here anymore. Not that that makes up for not being there when you needed me most…'

Mac reached out for Jen's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Jen looked up to her and pressed her lips. She didn't really needed to hear all this. She didn't want her father to make excuses.

'I don't want you to make excuses' she cut him off. 'I don't to want hear that you regret never being there for me'. The tears started to roll down her cheeks again. 'What I do want however is that you'll try and give me a little space in your life. Because you may not care about me, I sure as hell do care about you… Dad'.

The Reverend sat there; completely blown away by his daughter's statements. This was not the daughter he knew. Not the one he had known for a long time. This was no longer the trouble maker she used to be. This was a grown-up woman.

'You what…?'

Jen got up from the couch and kneeled in front of him. 'I know you're sick. And I know you don't have long. But I want us to get to know each other as much as possible in the time we have left. I want to be the one taking care of you when you get really sick. If you'll let me'.

'Why would you want to do that Jennifer? Why would you even consider forgiving me?'

Jen looked at Mac and gave her a soft smile. 'Because someone once told me that if I didn't, I would always have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that there would be so many things I wanted to tell you, even if it was just to yell at you for not being there'.

Her father looked at her. Then at Harm and Mac. 'I don't know what you did with her in the past four years…'

Harm shook his head. 'Not that much. We believed in her'.

'So, what do you think Dad? Will you let me?'

It was very quiet in the room for a little while. 'Yes Jennifer, I'll let you'.

* * *

JAG HQ 

Falls Church, VA  
0900 hours local

Mac had wanted to work until two weeks before her due date, but during their last check-up the doctor told her to get more rest and start maternity leave a little earlier. She had protested, saying that she could handle working a little longer, but the doctor had insisted and Mac finally had given in.

Today was the first day of Mac's maternity leave and the JAG staff was gathered around in the conference table. AJ looked around, his eyes resting on Harm. 'First off, how was Sarah this morning?'

Harm smiled. 'Almost killed me for being able to go to work' he admitted. 'But she should be fine. Now I can only hope she'll take enough rest'.

AJ nodded. 'I'm glad. And if there's anything we can do, let us know. Now, as for Mac's replacement… Someone higher up the chain of command thought that it would be nice to have an old acquaintance of us be reinstated'.

Harm's brow furrowed. Who could that possibly be? Mattoni was oversees, Sturgis had actually quit the Navy after he and Varese had their first kid seven months prior and was working for a civil firm now. And it couldn't be Imes either. So, who was left?

'Commander Brumby will join our team within two days'.

Strangely, the only reaction he got from Harm was a raised head and a smug smile. 'Brumby huh?'

'You're not upset?'

Harm shrugged. 'Why would I be upset? I ended up with the girl who's now carrying my child… I've got nothing to worry about'.

AJ was quiet for a while. His son-in-law sure had a long coming this far. A year ago he would've been agitated over hearing the news that Brumby would rejoin the team. But married life had treated him amazingly. Being settled down had worked wonders for Harmon Rabb Jr.

'No frustrations over this?' AJ wanted to know, just to on the save side.

'Nope. One thing though… should we let him know Mac and I got married? I mean, the chance that he'll bump into her is very small, and the rest of the office knows… I'll tell her but letting them meet is something else of course'.

The older man pursed his lips for a little moment. 'Let's keep him out of the loop for a little while. All right, so now we got that covered…' He moved over to handing out cases. 'Petty Officer Coates took a little time off to get some things straightened out. She should be back in two weeks top'.

Jen had taken a whole lot time off when her father's condition had gotten worse three weeks before. After ten days, he had died but Jen knew that everything was fine. She had made peace with him, and they had grown closer over the past two months.

When Harm walked out of the bullpen, he spotted a young woman standing in the bullpen, looking a little lost. 'Can I help you?' he asked.

She looked up to him. 'I'm looking for Lt. Vukovic?'

'He's on his way out of the conference room Miss…?'

'Grace Walters sir'. She smiled.

Harm's face broke into a smile. 'So you're the Grace he can't stop talking about! He hasn't been talking about someone else ever since he met you. I'm Commander Rabb'.

Grace shook his hand. 'Right, Vic keeps talking about all of you. Married to a Marine Colonel right?'

'Yep'.

'There you are!'

Grace whirled around. 'Hey! I was wondering when you were going to show up'. She gave Vic a hug. 'I just met the infamous Commander Rabb'.

Vic grinned. 'So I gathered. What do you think Commander?'

'Honestly Lieutenant, I think she's a keeper. You should bring her over for dinner. I think the Mrs. would like that'.

'Aye sir'.

Harm excused himself and made his way back to his office where he picked up the phone. 'Honey, what we talked about the other day…'

* * *

**Please review! And if you got any ideas on how to continue, I would be grateful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Here's the first chaper with Mic. Hope you like it. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
0904 hours local

Three days later

Commander Michael Brumby walked into the bullpen at JAG HQ's, about three years after he left it. It was a strange feeling, now that he was back. He had left everyone behind when he and Sarah had broken their engagement off and he went back to Australia.

He was very glad the Navy had taken him back. He hadn't deserved it, but they had given him a second chance. And he was grateful for it. But, dare he admit it; he had missed the JAG clan. The family JAG had represented at the time.

There was one thing he was curious about though. And that was whether or not Harm and Mac had tied the knot after all their dancing around each other. Whether they were happily married with a couple of kids or if they hadn't worked out after all.

It wasn't busy in the bullpen, which surprised him a bit. But then again, maybe that the Admiral had gathered all the people he knew for a staff meeting. He was a little late for his first day back, but he had figured that the Admiral would be able to cut him some slack. He had barely settled into his apartment and got all of his things organized before he had to report.

The Admiral's yeoman was a stranger for him and Mic instantly wondered what had happened with Petty Officer Tiner. 'Petty Officer?'

The young man looked up from his computer screen and stood at attention immediately. 'Good morning sir. Can I help you?'

'Actually, I think you can. I'm looking for Admiral Chegwidden?'

Petty Officer Jack Wilson smiled. 'Are you Commander Brumby?' When Mic nodded, he continued: 'The Admiral has called for an emergency staff call sir. They are in the conference room. He told me that you had to report there sir'.

Mic nodded. 'Thank you Petty Officer'.

'No problem sir'. Jack nodded at the man and sat back when Mic started to make his way back out of the bullpen.

The Admiral had called for an emergency staff call? There had to be something going on then. He didn't know the Admiral to call a staff call for no important reason. Reaching the conference room, Mic knocked on the door and when he heard the familiar 'Enter!' he opened the door; to look into a couple of familiar faces.

He saw Bud and Harriet Roberts-Sims, the Admiral of course, and Harmon Rabb Jr. Mac wasn't present, which surprised Mic a bit. Mac was _always _present. Especially at staff call. But she could be out on investigation. There was another young woman sitting next to Harriet and a young Lieutenant. Mic didn't recognize either of them.

'Good morning Commander Brumby'. AJ's voice broke him out of his reverie. 'Glad you were able to join us'.

'I'm sorry I'm a little late sir. Stuck in traffic'.

AJ nodded at the vacant seat at the table. 'Have a seat'. Then he went back to the task at hand. 'Okay, so I think we got it pretty much covered. Now, I'd like to welcome Commander Brumby back to JAG. I hope you'll feel just as welcomed as you were three years ago'.

No introductions were made and Mic was slightly confused when Harm didn't even tense. He didn't glare at Mic, he just acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head and a faint smile. After staff call the Lieutenant who had been sitting at the end of the table came over and introduced himself as Lt. Vukovic. The young woman was also a Lt. and introduced herself as Lt. Catherine Graves.

Some small talk was made and everyone went back to his or hers own office. Mic felt as if he was left out. Everybody seemed to have their own friendships and things. Harriet was being her nice self, as always, asking him how he felt now he was back in DC. Discreetly, she informed him if there was someone special in his life but Mic didn't have to answer that question because Harm interrupted them, asking Harriet something cryptic about a Saturday.

Mic was shown to his own office and his first day back at JAG went by without a hassle. But the question kept nagging in the back of his head. Where was Mac?

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Shocks and returns

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here is, as promised, the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**ps. All the things between (...) is in Russian. **

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1654 hours local

After two weeks back at JAG, Mic had to admit that a lot had changed in the three years he had been back in Australia. He had learned that Petty Officer Tiner had left for OCS; Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez was married and had moved down to New Mexico, Bud and Harriet had their second son less than two years ago, and there was something about Harm…

Mic honestly didn't know what to do with Harm. Had Harm been so cocky and pretty arrogant when Mic had met him, Harm seemed very calmed down now. Mic had noticed the wedding band around Harm's finger and knew that he was married. What he didn't know though, was to whom. They had made some small talk when they had met each other in the break room every now and then, and Harm had been polite, but he had also been busy, so the conversations had been short and never got the personal issues.

And he still didn't now where Mac was. There was no one who had ever mentioned an investigation that was out of the country or on a carrier or anything, so that couldn't be it. Her office in the bullpen was empty and dark; as it had been for the past two weeks.

It was on a Friday afternoon, that Mic was standing in the bullpen, talking to Harriet, when two young women walked in, heading straight for Harm's office.

The younger of the two knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she opened it up. And turned around immediately. 'Harriet, do you know where he went?' she asked, pointing back to Harm's office.

Harriet looked up and smiled. 'He's with your…'

She didn't get the chance to finish the sentence. 'Grandpa!' Mattie called when she saw the Admiral and went over to give him a hug. Harm was standing next to him and smiled; his eyes lit up when he discovered Jen.

AJ returned the hug and shook his head. 'Mathilda Rabb, how many times do I have to tell you not to hug me in the middle of my own bullpen?'

Mattie swatted his arm and grinned. 'I'm your granddaughter Gramps, not one of your officers. Dad here, on the other hand, is. Besides, how do you expect me to behave myself when I haven't seen my favorite grandpa in ages? Where have you been?'

Mic had to keep his eyes from popping out of his head. What was going on here? If he had followed the conversation between Mathilda and the Admiral correctly, the Admiral was her grandfather. And Harm was her father. Which meant… Harm had married the Admirals daughter?

'Don't I get a hug too?' Harm asked. 'You've been gone for an entire week and I don't even get a hug?'

Mattie grinned at him. 'Don't tell me that you missed me big softie' she teased and hugged him. 'You're way to busy with the nursery and stuff… You don't even have the time to miss me'.

Harm shook his head. 'Believe it or not Mats, Mom and I did miss you'. Then he looked up at Jen. 'Are you just going to stand there? Did I turn into some kind of monster over the past week that you two are afraid to hug the old guy?'

'Of course not'. Jen moved closer and Harm wrapped her in his strong arms.

'You okay?' he asked as they parted.

Jen nodded. 'I will be. Eventually'. She tried to smile at him. 'It's just a little bit hard to realize that he's gone… There were so many things I wanted to tell him'.

Harm stroked over her head. 'Of course there were. There always will be. But you'll be fine. Mom wanted you over as soon as you were back. I think she left at least eighteen messages on you machine in the past three days, wondering if you were back yet'.

'In that case… I better go visit her huh?'

Harm nodded. 'I'm afraid so'.

One night, during dinner, the word Mom, which was referring to Mac, had just slipped out. Mac had been surprised to say the least and when Jen noticed what she'd said, she had asked permission to call her that. Mac hadn't mind; she just wanted to be sure that Jen really was okay with it.

Mattie looked from her grandfather to her father and her 'big sister'. She had spent the week at the beach with George, Annie and Josh and was driving into the parking lot of JAG when she spotted Jen. And so they had come up together.

'Anyway, Mats, why don't you take Jen over to the house, and I'll see the two of you there tonight? Grace and Vic are also coming over'.

He rolled his eyes at Jen's curious look. 'She keeps telling me that it's no hassle and that she feels fine and as you know, do I know better than to argue with her. Besides, Diane will be there with her. Making sure that she takes it easy enough'.

Jen started to laugh. 'Sounds like Mom yeah. It could happen any moment now… Looking forward to it?'

'Am I looking forward to a broken hand after like twenty hours of birth? Am I looking forward to having her scream at me to not ever touch her again? Am I looking forward to waking up every two hours because the little one is screaming?' His face broke into his famous grin. 'What do you think Jennifer? Of course I am'.

With that he turned the girls around. 'Now, get out of here. Some of us have a job to do, and you know your grandfather thinks I'm spending to much time day dreaming about my wife and children as it is'.

Mattie waved at AJ. 'I'll see you soon Grandpa. Love you'.

'Love you too Mats'. AJ shook his head as he saw Harm, Jen and Mattie saying goodbye in front of the elevator. His eyes traveled over the bullpen and he caught sight of Mic's shocked look.

Of course. The guy didn't know anything about what had happened in the past couple of years. And now Jen and Mattie came running in, calling him Dad and Harm was telling them about a mother and a baby…

AJ felt a little bad that they had kept him out of the loop when it came to Harm and Mac. On the other hand, Brumby hadn't asked anything about Mac, although there were signs that Mac was out. Her office had been dark for the past two weeks, no one really talked about the Colonel because they were seeing her most of the time after work and during the weekends.

Mic finally had enough. He absolutely didn't understand anything of Harm anymore. Here they were, two young women coming in, hugging him, calling him Dad and the Admiral Grandpa, and nobody blinked twice or anything.

Harm walked passed him to his office; still that smile on his face. He didn't close the office door behind him, sat down behind his desk and picked the phone up. Mic heard him start a conversation with someone and all of a sudden Mic really needed to know why Mac hadn't shown up at JAG for the past two weeks.

When Harm caught sight of Mic moving in the direction of his office, he switched the conversation to Russian. Mac seemed surprised. (You trying to impress me Flyboy?)

(Nope. But Brumby is moving in and I don't want him to know that I'm talking to my wife, who happens to be his ex-fiancée. Anyway, like I said, Jen is back and she and Mattie are coming over to the house right now…)

Harm got interrupted when Mic knocked on his office door. He looked up and waved him in. (Just thought I'd give you heads up. See you tonight okay?)

(As always) Mac smiled. (Love you sailor).

(Love you too honey. And try to take it easy all right?)

Mac rolled her eyes, which she was pretty sure he could sense. (I'll do my best sailor. Now go face Brumby).

(Aye ma'am). He put the phone back in its cradle and looked up to Mic. 'Can I help you Mic?'

Mic leaned against the door post, legs crossed at the ankles. 'I think you can. Since you and Sarah were so… close, I guess… Where is she? She hasn't been here for two weeks and no body really talks about her… Did she do something wrong or anything that no-one mentions her anymore?'

Harm leaned back in his chair and shook his head. 'Why would Mac do something wrong?'

'I don't know… But you guys have always been a family… kind of strange one, but still, a family and now I'm back and Mac's not here and no one cares to talk about her. Not in my presence anyway'.

It was pretty obvious that Mic was upset. As always when feeling a bit closed in, Harm started to play with his wedding ring. 'Well, that's probably because everybody talks _to_ her after work, so there is no need to talk _about_ her during work'.

'Then how come I haven't seen her yet? Assuming she's in the neighborhood if you're all talking to her'.

Harm shook his head again. 'Why are you so edgy about it in the first place? The fact that Mac is not here doesn't really mean anything Mic. She could be TAD, she could've had a car accident and be in the hospital, she could be transferred out of JAG HQ… There are a million places Mac could be'.

'Her name still graces the door post of her old office'.

Harm started to laugh. 'You've got nothing to worry about. Mac went on maternity leave two weeks ago. You're her replacement'.

That shocked Mic maybe even more then he wanted to admit. 'Sarah's on maternity leave?'

'A little earlier than expected, but yes, she went on maternity leave'.

Mic was obviously taken aback by what Harm had just told him in the most neutral way. Harm had just told him that Mac was on maternity leave. What meant that she had to be at least eight months pregnant. Unless of course…

'Is everything all right?' Mic asked. 'With her and the baby?'

Harm waved it off. 'The both of them are fine. But you know that Mac is a Marine and Marines tend to overachieve. She just needed to slow down'.

Mic nodded, still trying to digest what Harm had just told him. So Mac had moved on with her life… And Harm was married to the Admiral's daughter, which had to mean that Mac was married to someone else. The big question was and still remained: to whom?

And that was the one question Mic didn't dare to ask Harm.

* * *

**Just do what you guys always do... review!**


	12. More shocks and labors

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, really. You have no idea what it means to me. So, now finally the chapter where Mic finds out...**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1039 hours local

It was again a week later and Mic had finally accepted that he'd probably never find out who Mac's husband was. A part of was pretty much okay with that, the other part of him really hated it.

Harm and he had to up against each other in court and Harm had won his defense. Of course he was. Harm was still JAG's hotshot lawyer. Jen had returned to work a couple of days prior and she and Harriet were constantly babbling about the surprise baby shower they had thrown for Mac.

It was halfway through the morning, when Jen came running into the bullpen; straight to Harm's office. 'Harm…'

Harm looked up, alarmed by the tone in her voice. 'What is it?' Jen had never called him by his first name; not in the office anyway.

Jen grinned. 'Get your six into gear sir, you're needed at home and after that you're needed at Bethesda'.

'What…?' Harm's eyes had grown wide. 'You're serious? Now? Why didn't she call me?'

'Your line was busy. Hurry up!'

Harm anxiously started to pack his stuff, only to stop halfway through and look at Jen. 'She's in labor… Just a few more hours and I'll be a father Jen…'

Jen patted his arm. 'Yes Harm, you will be. Now go! You can't be late for birth!' She handed him his briefcase and pushed him out of the office. 'Hurry! We'll be there at the end of the day'.

Watching him go Jen grinned and shook her head. He was lucky if Mac wasn't going to break his hand during delivery, and if she did, it would be a Marines thing to do. The Admiral came walking out of his office.

'Was that the Commander leaving?' he asked. 'I wasn't aware of the fact that he had an appointment'.

Jen gave him a wide grin. 'He didn't sir. Well, he has now. He had to wait for this appointment for nine months though'.

AJ felt his jaw drop. 'What?'

'Mattie just called me sir. She went into labor'.

'Harm didn't lose his mind?'

Jen started to laugh. 'Just a little sir. He'll be all right'.

It wasn't long before the whole office was aware of the fact that Mrs. Rabb had gone into labor earlier that morning. Everyone who knew the couple was thrilled. When Vic and Jen bumped into each other later that day, they widely grinned at each other.

'Excited?' Vic wanted to know.

'What do you think? My baby sibling is going to enter the world today or tomorrow and I'm here, trying to focus on work. Of course I'm excited!'

Vic squeezed her shoulder. 'I can only imagine… Anyway, if you need a ride to the hospital, let me know'.

Jen nodded. 'I will, but I don't think that it'll be necessary. I'll probably catch a ride with the Admiral'.

The only person who was surprised was Mic. So Harm's wife had gone into labor. He wondered when Mac would go into labor. Although he probably wouldn't know about that until after he got transferred again. It could take a little while though.

What had bothered Mic was that it was so obvious that Mac had moved on with her life after he'd left. As she should've after the whole fiasco they called their engagement. Then how come he hadn't moved on yet? How was it possible that Mac had found the love of her life and he was still longing for what they had had?

While Mic was pondering about all that, standing in the bullpen, a woman suddenly bumped into him. When he looked up, he recognized her from an earlier visit, years ago. This was Francesca, the Admiral's daughter.

'Mrs. Rabb?' he said, approaching him.

Francesca gave him a strange look and then smiled. 'Commander Brumby is it?'

Mic nodded and stretched his hand out to shake hers. 'Nice to meet you, again'. Then it suddenly hit him. 'Aren't you supposed to be in labor?'

Now Francesca really looked at him as he was crazy. 'In labor? Me? Not for another four months Commander'. She softly stroked over her belly.

'But…' Mic was blown away. 'Harm's wife… The Admiral's daughter… She went into labor this morning…'

Francesca softly laughed. 'My sister went into labor this morning yes…'

'Your sister?' Now Mic really didn't get it anymore. There was something bizarre about this. Like the whole JAG office had married into the "family" or had adopted each other. Since when did the Admiral have two daughters?

'Sarah went into labor this morning Commander. I'm only here to pick my father up and give everyone heads up'.

Mic couldn't believe his ears. How could he have been so stupid? Thinking that Harm had married Francesca, the Admiral's daughter, he hadn't considered that the family could've been a real family. That the JAG family became really that, a family.

'Now if you'll excuse me Commander, I'll go find my father'.

She walked off, shaking her head in astonishment. She and her husband, Thomas Carlson, had moved to Italy after their marriage, but were here for the birth of her first niece or nephew. They had arrived in time for Mac's baby shower and would be gone in a couple of days.

Very late that night, with everyone gathered in the hospital, Harm came walking out of the room; his famous grin into place.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, you hate me for leaving you all in suspense. Review and you'll see that I'll have it updated in no time. ;-)**


	13. Family and blessings

**A/N: Once again thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! You have no idea how much this means to me. After this just the epilogue of the story and then we're done. Hope you'll like this part. **

* * *

Rabb Residence

Falls Church, VA  
1103 hours local

Harm parked the car on the driveway and hurried out to help Mac and his son out of the car. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other. They had their little miracle. Harm pressed his lips to her forehead and offered her his hand.

'Look at that Sarah' he said, nodding to the banner in the front yard.

Mac smiled when she saw what it read. _Welcome home Elliott Nicholas Rabb._ 'Mattie's doing huh?'

'Oh yeah' Harm confirmed, carefully lifting Elliott up in his arms. His son looked so much like his mother. But when Elliott had opened his eyes for the first time, Harm had looked into his own eyes. Mac had been thrilled when she found out Elliott had inherited his father's eyes.

Their son was four days old and Harm had been walking on cloud nine ever since. Today his complete family would be home, including parents, in-laws and any other addition they had.

Slowly, Harm opened the door to the hall way and was immediately blown away by a very loud "Welcome home!"

Mac giggled when she saw her family. 'Geez guys, thanks'.

Mattie was the first one to hug her mother. 'Welcome home little guy' she whispered to Elliott.

Everybody went to greet the newest addition to the Rabb family, including Grandma Sarah, who had also flown in. By the time Mac finally realized that the whole family had come to welcome her and especially her newborn son home, the tears started to run down her cheeks. Her mother-in-law gave her a knowing look.

'Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?'

Mac could only nod when she looked around her living room and den. Jen and Kevin, who had recently hooked up after a couple of months dancing around each other; Vic and Grace, of whom she knew Vic was going to propose soon; Mattie and Josh, who had probably already made a lifetime commitment to each other with their hearts.

And then of course her mother and AJ, who were still best friends. Mac was not sure if they would ever be more than that, but if this was working for them, it was fine with her. Her sister Francesca and her husband Thomas who were animatedly talking to Bud and Harriet, who was trying to keep an eye on her kids as well.

Frank and Trish, who were helping Grandma Sarah out with the cake she had made for Elliott. During the past nine and a half months, she had come to really love these people. And she had been blessed with all this because of the fact that the people around her had been so tired of her and Harm dancing around each other, and dancing around their feelings that _they_ had put an end to it.

She felt the presence of her husband even before she felt his arms around her. 'What are you thinking about Mrs. Rabb?'

Mac looked down at her son and then back up to him. 'Trying to count my blessings' she answered.

'_Trying_ to count your blessings?' He kissed her temple. 'Why are you _trying_?'

'There are too many to count Harm. You, Mattie, Elliott, Jen, Mom and Dad on both sides, Fran and Thomas, Grandma Sarah…'

Harm started to laugh. 'I think you just counted them honey'.

Mac looked up to him, smiling. 'I did huh?'

'Yeah, you did'. He softly kissed her. 'But you're right. We have a whole lot to be grateful for and up until nine months ago we didn't even realize what was right in front of us. And now we're married with two kids. We're blessed'.

Mac nestled himself even more in his embrace and could only agree. 'We are Harm'.

And outside their house, a couple of miles away, somewhere in DC, a lonely Australian sailor wondered why he had let her go. Because it had been the right thing to do. But even so, they had received orders to get married. And still… even if it had been the right thing to do, his heart still ached at the thought that he had left all of it behind. That another man now had what he had longed from all those years ago.

'You're one lucky man Harmon Rabb. Take care of her' he whispered to no-one in particular.

And that was exactly what Harm planned to do. Take care of the woman he loved more then life itself, and take care of the family they had created.

* * *

**Just do what you've done in the past. Review! ;-)**


	14. Everlasting stories

**A/N: So guys, this is the final chapter of this story. I'm very grateful everyone of you enjoyed this story and I really appreciate all the feedback I've received. Take care. **

* * *

Epilogue

Four years later

Holiday Inn

San Diego, CA  
1600 hours local

'Presenting, for the first time in public: Ensign and Mrs. Joshua Pendry!' Mattie and Josh walked through the arch of swords; the both of them smiling widely.

They had made it. The summer after Elliott was born; they had both been admitted to the Naval Academy and had graduated just before this summer. The wedding had been in the works for a whole while, and this time everybody knew about their wedding so there was no need for snooping around.

'Mattie!' Four-year-old Elliott Rabb came running to his big sister. Mattie caught him in her arms. 'Daddy said I had to say congrats'.

Mattie laughed. 'Well, thanks Elliott. That means a lot to us'. She looked up to her husband of a couple of minutes.

Josh grinned. 'Yeah, Elli, thanks'.

Having been put on the ground, Elliott ran back to his parents and two-year-old sister Amy. 'I did it' he announced.

Harm smiled. 'Very good sport. I'm proud of you'.

'Can I go play with Nikki and Aaron now?'

'Yes sailor, you can go play now'.

It was all Harm had to say before Elliott took off. 'He's getting too big too fast Sarah' Harm complained as they made their way over to the couple.

Mac smiled up to him. 'You just wait. Within a month you'll have another infant to play with Mr. Rabb. And this time, I'm _not_ doing all the two AM feedings'.

Harm pulled her close. 'Did I mention that you look radiant today?'

'I'm not looking radiant Harm. I'm looking like a whale'.

Being eight months pregnant with their third child, Mac had cursed Mattie more then once for setting her date. Mattie had stroked over her belly and grinned. "I didn't have anything to do with you getting pregnant Mom. Blame the tall guy over there".

'Congratulations Mats'. Mac hugged her daughter. 'I'm so happy for you'.

Mattie started to laugh. 'You and Dad are just relieved that you don't have to spy on us every time Josh stays over anymore'.

Harm stared blankly at his daughter. 'You knew about that?'

'Of course I knew about that'. When she saw how shocked Harm was, she spread her arms. 'Come here big softie'. She hugged her father. 'You know I love you right?'

Harm nodded. 'Love you too honey'. Then he looked at his son-in-law. 'And you better take good care of her Mr. Pendry because if you don't…'

'Yes Captain, I know. You'll bury my six so deep in the ground I'll never see daylight, let alone Mattie, again'.

'Very good Ensign'. They moved along.

Later on, at the reception, Harm was keeping an eye on his kids while sipping his drink. The day had been beautiful. It had surprised him, to be honest, that Josh and Mattie had been able to wait four more years. Being as close as they had been at the age of only seventeen…

'What are you thinking about sailor?'

Harm turned around to his wife. 'Silently praising Mattie for waiting four years. I'd really thought they would tie the knot right after Mattie's eighteenth birthday'.

Mac smiled. 'Nah, she's way to smart for that. They did good waiting another four years'.

'Sarah, could you tell your father here that he is not the only one who has the right to spoil his grandchildren?'

At the sound of Trish' voice, Harm and Mac turned around. 'What is it Mom?'

'Your father is acting as if he's the only one with the right to spoil Elliott and Amy'.

Mac sighed. 'Dad…'

AJ raised his hands in defeat. 'We've been fighting about it ever since Elliott was born Sarah'.

'Right. Well, how about you leave Elliott and Amy alone and go see if Fran needs anything? I'm sure she wouldn't mind it if you take Cassie of her hands for a little while'.

With that the two adults turned around and went back into the hall. Mac softly laughed. 'They'll never change'.

'Nah'. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her head. Even after four years of marriage (everyone around them claimed it was at least thirteen if you counted the years they had been dancing around each other), he was still amazed that she fit so perfectly in his arms.

'I love you' Mac whispered.

'Love you too honey'.

Inside the hall, Jennifer and Kevin Brown, were smiling at the couple. 'Hey Vic!' Jen called back.

Gregory and Grace Vukovic made their way over to the other couple; Vic was carrying their little girl Hadassah in his arms. 'What?'

All Jen had to do was nod at the older couple. 'Still'.

Vic grinned. 'We knew that, didn't we?'

'We hoped so' Jen corrected.

'Nah, we knew. Otherwise the Admiral wouldn't have ordered them to get married'.

Kevin looked at his wife. 'About that… I never heard the whole story'.

Unfortunately, that comment was heard by at least everybody in the hall and they all turned to him. 'You never heard that story?'

Pushing him down in a chair, the others started to tell him the story. The story of how Harm and Sarah Rabb had danced around each other for at least ten years and had been given orders to get married. About their reaction, their vows and their unconditional love for one another.

And outside the hall, Harmon and Sarah Rabb were contently wrapped in each others arms, watching their kids. Being as content with the world as they had been in the past four years.

* * *

**That was it guys. Do me a favour and let me know what you think about this ending. **


End file.
